The purpose of the Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core is to ensure the coordination of the Dana- Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Lung Cancer SPORE components and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of the SPORE.Within the DF/HCC Lung Cancer SPORE, there are several layers of oversight and evaluation. Dr. Johnson, as SPORE Director, monitors the progress of the Projects and Cores and oversees the Career Development Program (along with Drs. David Christian! and Daniel Tenen), the Developmental Research Program (along with Dr. David Kwiatkowski), and all other proposed activities. Within the DF/HCC, Dr. Johnson has the authority and resources to ensure the success of this SPORE. Our Governance Committee, made up of senior members of the DF/HCC Lung Cancer Program, meets monthly to provide immediate decision-making. Dr. Johnson will be joined by David Christiani, Professor of Medicine and Public Health, to assume the responsibility as Co-Pi of the SPORE. Dr. Christiani brings his leadership expertise in pulmonary medicine and public health to our proposed studies in lung cancer. We have a strong Internal Advisory Board, comprised o f prominent members of the Harvard Medical School community and representing the participating institutions and major cancer research disciplines. Our External Advisory Board will meet in the Boston area annually during the five-year funding cycle. The membership and functions of these committees are discussed in detail in the description of this Core.The Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core allows for the provision of stimulating intellectual activities, organization of venues for planning future research through seminars and retreats, and the oversight of research and spending. This Core also provides the tools to work with institutions inside and outside of Harvard University to leverage the considerable power of the SPORE in order to raise more research funding for lung cancer. The responsibilities of the Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core are to: 1) Select research projects and evaluate research progress;2) Foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs;3) Integrate the Lung SPORE into the DF/HCC structure;4) Provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight and 5) Promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings and facilitate resource exchange.